Adventures in Sunday Afternoons
by Doctor Strangelove
Summary: While the other Animorphs are on a double date, Marco and Ax spend a nice, quiet Sunday afternoon together. Slash [MarcoAx]


"Adventures in Making Out"  
Doctor Strangelove

Dedicated to Jinako-chan and Tricia. Because humor and fluff is so much better than drama.

* * *

"So, what are these called, all, alled. again, Marco?"

Marco smiled as the two walked through the forest to Ax's scoop. "These would be smoothies, Ax-man."

Ax smiled very widely. "They are delicious."

Marco nodded. "Yes, yes they are."

The two arrived at the scoop and plopped down onto Ax's couch, smoothies in hand. "So where's the bird boy?"

"Tobias is on a date, daaaate, with Rachel. They went to the movies with Prince Jake, ake, and Cassie."

Marco laughed. "Those four went on a double-date? Whoo, what I'd give to see _that_." Marco suddenly paused. "Wait, they told you? No one ever tells me anything!"

Ax looked sympathetically at Marco and then, "I told you. Ooo."

"Yes, that was thoughtful of you. But it just sucks. Them going of together. Doing..." he made some odd hand motions, "stuff. And they just leave the two of us by our lonesomes. Dateless."

"Yes," Ax said absently, sucking at his smoothie, "we have no dates."

"Uh, Ax-man, you might wanna slow down a little, or else you'll get-"

"Aaaaaahhhh!"

"-brain freeze."

Ax clutched at his head. "Oh. Oh. Ooooh. that was horrible. Bul.

"...It probably won't happen again."

"Ax!"

"Aaaaaahhhh!"

"AX!" Marco snatched the smoothie out of Ax's hands. "You're gonna hurt yourself!"

"I'm sorry, Marco. Ko. May I have back my smoothie?"

Marco looked at Ax suspiciously, but then handed over the smoothie. Ax smiled in appreciation. "Thank you." Which was soon followed by, "Aaaaaahhhh!"

Marco grabbed the smoothie again. "Ax, you have to stop inducing brain freeze, you're gonna... damage your brain or something."

Ax bowed his head in shame. "I'm sorry, Marco, but I can't resist the allure of the peanut butter and the chocolate, choc, choco, all in one cup. Up. The straw is a nefarious human invention!"

Marco glared at Ax, but his gaze softened and he handed the smoothie over again. "Take it easy this time."

Ax nodded, "I will."

The two sat in silence, enjoying their smoothies and the delightful antics of the Roadrunner and Wile E. Coyote. Marco had some thoughts about the earlier conversation running through his head. "You know, Ax, they often leave just the two of us."

Ax waved his hand. "Shh, Marco, These Messages are on. Talk to me when the show comes back on."

Marco waited a minute a so before trying again. "They always go off. Jake and Cassie. Rachel and Tobias. They leaves just us... Marco and Ax."

Ax nodded. "Yes, they do do that."

"So, we end up spending as much time together as they do."

Ax thought and then nodded. "Yes."

"Yeah, I just thought that was kind of... neat."

"I suppose." Ax agreed.

"Okay." The two continued to watch the cartoons. Well, Ax was watching the cartoons. Marco was going back and forth between watching the cartoons and watching Ax watch the cartoons. And then he (inauspiciously, I might add) slid closer to Ax on the couch. And then he did it again. And once more, until there was no room left between Marco and Ax.

After this Marco nonchalantly yawned and placed his arm around Ax's soldiers.

Ax finally decided to comment on these occurrences. "Marco, what are you doing?"

Marco faked looking aghast at the accusation of him being up to something. "Nothing!" When that didn't work he looked down and removed his arm. "Sorry."

"I wasn't bothered, I was just curious as to what you were actually doing."

Marco struggled to explain, "Well... I mean, people are always pairing off. Jake and Cassie go together. Rachel and Tobias go together. You and I always end up together."

"Marco," Ax said after a few moments of silence, "are you suggesting we date?"

Marco again faked shock (and poorly at that). "What? No? That's, that's... that's ridiculous."

Ax raised one eyebrow, a very human trait, "Are you sure?"

Marco gulped. "Yes." He managed to squeak out.

Ax nodded. "Oh, okay."

Marco was very embarrassed and cursing himself for being so stupid as he slid back over to the other side of the couch.

After a few minutes Ax leaned over and gently kissed Marco on the lips. It lasted only mere seconds before Ax pulled. "Are you sure you're sure?"

Marco shook his head. "No?"

Ax smiled. "Okay." He said and leaned away towards his spot on the couch. "You taste good." He added as an afterthought.

Marco blushed. "Well, that smoothie had orange in it."

"Yes. I could tell. Ell. Ellllll."

The two continued to watch cartoons as Marco innocently scooted next to Ax and Ax, just as innocently, yawned and put his arm around Marco's shoulder.


End file.
